Love and a Rose
by DWBean
Summary: What should have happened at the end of the first season. Update weekly x
1. Chapter 1

How did she return?

The door of the TARDIS opened, and Rose stepped out, a golden glow surrounding her, and her eyes having turned a honey colour. He thought she'd lost her, and that thought had hurt him more than anything. She was his saviour, his light, quite literally in this situation. Slowly it dawned upon him.

"What have you done?" He asked, desperately while looking at her. She needed to be safe. Now she was not.

"I looked into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me," Rose replied, with a soft voice.

"You looked into the Time Vortex! Rose, no one's meant to see that!" He replied, concern flooding him.

"This is an abomination!" The emperor screeched in his usual monotone. Frankly, the doctor couldn't care less. He needed his Rose to be safe, and having the Time Vortex running through her mind wasn't the best way to do that.

"EXTERMINATE!" Another Dalek screeched. Inside, the Doctor rolled his eyes.

A beam shot out of Rose's hand. Oh no, the doctor thought.

"I am the bad wolf. I create myself. I take the words; I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here" Rose replies, her voice sweet. Pieces of a jigsaw puzzle fit together in the doctor's mind.

"Rose, you've got to stop this! You've got to stop this now! You've got the entire Time Vortex running through your head. You're going to burn!" If only she'd listen...

"I want you safe. My doctor. Protected from the false God," His hearts swelled at her, as he looked into her eyes.

"I am immortal. You cannot hurt me," The emperor droned.

"You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them" A dalek disintegrated gently.

"Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything must die. The Time War ends," Rose continued.

"I will not die! I cannot die!" The Emperor screamed. The Golden wave disintegrated him.

"Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go," The Doctor said. This stupid little ape had saved his life and everyone else's in this god damn universe, and now she was about to carry the burden of it to her death.

"How can I let go of this? I bring life," Rose replied

"But this is wrong! You cannot control life and death!" The Doctor pleaded.

"But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night. But why does it hurt?" Rose asked, her face flooding with pain for a second. The Doctor thought he could never feel as much love for her as at this point. It took everything he had to not grab her and kiss her; however he needed to help her.

"The power's going to kill you, and it is my entire fault," The Doctor explained, more desperate than ever. Why wouldn't she listen?

"I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be," She explained

"That's what I see. All the time! Doesn't it drive you mad?" The Doctor exclaimed, finally finding someone who understood him.

"My head," she said, pain plainly showing on her face. He knew what he had to do. He had to cure her.

"Come here," The Doctor beckoned

"It's killing me," She said, with just as much insistence.

"I think you need a doctor," The Doctor said. He reached his hand to her neck, and slowly lowered his head. He gently pressed his lips against hers. He felt electricity running through his body. He never wanted to let her go, so he brought his hand to her hair. He felt the Time Vortex entering him, so he had to let go. He pulled back, and Rose fell limp into his arms. He slowly lowered her onto the floor. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and planted a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"My beautiful Rose," He said, and closed his eyes. For Rose, he would do this. For Rose he would try. He concentrated on every single particle of the Time Vortex in his body, and slowly pushed it to his mouth. He breathed out, and a ray of Golden Light flew out of his mouth and back into the TARDIS. He continued, sending all the Time Vortex back into the TARDIS. He had done it. He smiled, before he fainted from exhaustion.

Rose eyelids fluttered open, and came into focus after a while. She looked up, and saw him looking down at her. The Doctor, her Doctor. She brought herself up with her elbows, and looked at him.

"You saved me," she whispered, looking into his eyes

"How do you...remember?" He asked, astonished

"I just do. I remember opening the soul of the TARDIS, and the next thing I remember is you kissing me, and then now," Rose replied, still focusing on his eyes. The Doctor turned on his front, and propped himself up by his elbows, and so did Rose, until they were facing each other, about one feet away from each other.

"Why do you remember that bit and not anything else? Rose, you were fantastic! You killed the Dalek's! You ended the Time war! You killed the Emperor!" The Doctor exclaimed

"I don't know. I felt like...I was waking up, yeah? And then, I fell asleep again, once you removed the soul of the TARDIS," Rose replied, inching herself closer to him.

"Rose you could have killed yourself! I love you too much to watch you die, and especially not at my expense!" The Doctor ranted. He only stopped, when he realised what he had said. Rose looked taken aback, but not disgusted.

"You...you love me?" Rose asked

"I'm sorry Rose..." Rose pressed a finger against his lips.

"Don't be. I love you too," she replied, smiling. She leaned forward and kissed him. Rose felt fireworks, electricity and the stop of time all at once. Here she was, and she wouldn't trade the world for it. They slowly pulled apart. The Doctor was wildly grinning. That was the happiest Rose had ever seen him since she met him.

"Rose, just so you know, you mean the world, no, the universe to me. You saved me. After I lost my family, friends, even enemies, you brought me back. You are the light to this old man's world," The Doctor said, stroking Rose's hair. Rose giggled, and felt tears prickle her eyes.

"You saved me, as well. You showed me more to life than getting up and eating chips. I was working in a shop! You changed me for the better, and I am never, ever leaving you," Rose assured him. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Where do you want to go? Anywhere. You're picking," The Doctor asked, bringing them back to reality, well, their reality.

"I really want to go to bed," Rose replied, yawning.

"Thank god," The Doctor replied, standing up. He scooped her up and carried her to his bed. Once she was in his bed, he crawled in next to her.

"I love you," she yawned

"I love you too," he replied. He wrapped his arm around her, and they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**Constructive criticism also helps**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone :) By the way, who else was sobbing at Doctor Who last night? I was... :)**

**Weeeelll, here is the second chapter**

**Xx**

The Doctor opened his eyes, his familiar walls looking back at him. An arm was draped around his chest, and he followed it to his little pink and yellow human.

"Rose," he whispered into her ear, "Rose,"

She stirred and her eyes fluttered open, smiling when she saw who it was.

"Hi," she whispered back. She brought her fingers up to his face, and traced the ridges of his stress lines; just to be sure he was real.

He brought his hand up to hers and intertwined their fingers. With his other hand, he traced 'I love you' into the back of her hand. She giggled, and then traced it back. He had the widest grin she'd ever seen, and she was worried that if he grinned anymore, his smile would come off his face.

They both jumped when they heard a banging at the TARDIS door.

"What the...?" The Doctor said," Who is banging at the door? We're in the middle of space!"

He got up, nonetheless, and stomped out of his bedroom, seriously annoyed at who had ruined his perfect moment with Rose. He swung open the door and saw Jackie Tyler with Mickey.

"How are you here?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"What do you mean, how are we here? We walked down once we heard the TARDIS!" Jackie replied.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, and looked around. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pyjama top and scanned the area.

"Yep, it's Earth. Hallo Jackie, Hi Mickey!" The Doctor said, smiling.

"Where's Rose?" asked Jackie bluntly

"Inside, sleeping. Is everything OK?" he asked, leaning against the TARDIS door.

"Fine," Jackie answered, seeming a bit frustrated.

"Mum?" They all turned to see Rose, a very adorable Rose, according to the Doctor, in her pyjamas with bed hair and walking towards them.

"Rose!" Jackie cried and ran over to hug her daughter.

"Long time, no see," Mickey said, walking over to her. He leaned down to give her a kiss, and she flinched. He looked at her with a hurt and confused expression.

"Why did you land the TARDIS here? And why didn't you give me a chance to get dressed!" said Rose, slapping the Doctor's arm playfully

"I don't know, the TARDIS did it on its own," The Doctor replied, smiling.

"Maybe it sensed it was Christmas," Jackie replied. Both the Doctor and Rose turned towards her.

"Christmas?" They said in unison

"Yes!" Jackie replied, "Get dressed, and we'll have a nice cup of tea upstairs,"

"Yes mum," Rose answered, as Jackie walked over to the Powell estate.

The Doctor took Rose's hand, and kissed her on the forehead. She stood up on her toes and kissed his lips briefly, and then they walked off to get dressed. What they hadn't noticed, was that Mickey was still in the room, gawking at them. The Doctor had his Rose. Well, he was going to fix that.

Once they were dressed, after a good make out session, they headed up to Jackie's place, holding hands and laughing over a story the Doctor was telling her.

"Hello! Well you two take forever to get dressed!" Jackie said cheerily, flicking on the news.

"Yeah, sure, getting dressed..." Mickey mumbled to himself. Rose, however heard.

"What did you say?" Rose asked, turning to him her expression angry

"Nuffin," Mickey replied

"No, you said something. Tell me," Rose said, clearly getting frustrated.

"Doesn't matter, It's Christmas. Tea, Doctor?" Jackie butted in.

"Would love some, thanks," The Doctor answered, and sat on the sofa. Rose sat next to him. A little too close for Mickey's liking. Rose was still a little bit off with Mickey after that. Mickey kept his beady eyes on them, and he watched as they stole glances towards one another when they thought no one was looking, or when Rose moved her foot behind the Doctors and brushed his ankle. How stupid was Jackie, Mickey thought, you'd have to be blind to miss this.

They were exchanging gifts after a while, and the Doctor said he just needed to get his and Rose's from the TARDIS. Rose was surprised, and slightly guilty, because she never got anything. She was sure the Doctor would sort it out.

The Doctor returned with neatly wrapped presents. He handed one to Rose that had 'Mum' written in Rose's neat handwriting.

"What is it?" she whispered

"Psychic present. Whatever you want it to be," The Doctor replied. She smiled, and she knew what her mum wanted.

Her mum came into the room, with a present for Rose. She opened it, and it was an IPod, something Rose had always wanted.

"Thank you!" Rose exclaimed, and hugged her mum.

"Here," Rose said, and handed her mum the present. She opened it and gasped. It was state-of-the-art hair straighteners, which Rose knew she wanted because she was always complaining about hers and a mug which had the picture of the TARDIS, and her and the doctor standing in front, looking extremely serious. Her with her arms folded, and 'Doctor Who' written on the mug.

"Thank you," Jackie replied, laughing at the mug.

"And this is for you, Rose," the Doctor said, handing her a gift. She opened the card and it read:

To my Rose, thank you for being you. I will love you forever, and with both my hearts. Love, The Doctor

She smiled at it, and giggled at the smiley. She closed it so her mum didn't see it, and then she opened the present. It was a necklace, which on the end had a beautifully carved rose, with the most beautiful blue jewel she'd ever seen.

"What is it?" she asked, quietly, still astonished.

"The last of the Time Lord Gems, from Gallifrey," The Doctor said

She picked it up, and looked at it from all angles.

"It's beautiful!" she whispered.

"Here," The Doctor said, and placed it around her neck.

"Thank you," Rose replied, and kissed the Doctor passionately. She didn't care Mickey or her mother was there. They broke apart, and they saw two pairs of eyes looking at them, one astonished, and the other...angry? She laid her hand out, palm side up, and the Doctor took it, and squeezed it.

"Dinner?" Jackie asked, once she'd got over the initial shock.

"I'm actually not that hungry," Mickey said, and stormed out the room.

"Mickey!" Rose said, jumping up and running after him

"Come back!" Rose yelled

"To what? So I can watch you and The Doctor making out?" Mickey said, bitterly, turning around.

"So I'm not allowed to see other people, is that it, yeah?" Rose yelled, getting angry

"What do you expect? We're together, I was in love with you, you then run off with a mysterious man in a blue box, and then you don't come back for a year, and then you take off again, come back and you're all over each other!" Mickey snarled

"It's not like that! Mickey we broke up. I'm in love with him, and he's in love with me. I'm sorry, but you have to accept that!" Rose said

He came up to her and slapped her. "Don't you dare make this sound like my fault?" He raised his hand to slap her again when a strong and firm hand caught his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," The Doctor said, glaring at Mickey. Rose was crying, and a red mark was visible on her face.

"I have wiped out species, thousands of Dalek's, Cybermen and many more. You do not want to be on my bad side," The Doctor threatened, glaring at Mickey. Mickey snatched his hand away and walked off.

"Come here," The Doctor said, holding his arms out for her to hug him. She hugged him, and he stroked her hair as she cried into his arms. The Doctor brought her back in, where Jackie was oblivious to what had happened.

"Rose? Where's Mickey? What happened?" Jackie asked, hurrying over to her.

"I don't want to talk about it. Dinner?" Rose asked, with a forced smile.

They had dinner and then they said goodbye to Jackie and headed over to the TARDIS. Once inside they were silent, The Doctor tinkering with the machine, and Rose, sitting, and staring into space.

Rose jumped when music came on, and The Doctor stood up.

"Care to dance?" The Doctor asked, smirking

"I thought you don't dance?" Rose asked, jumping off the stool

"So? I thought I don't fall madly in love with humans," The Doctor replied

"Fair enough," She said, as he took her hand and they began to dance to the song.

_Always and forever_

_Each moment with you_

_Is just like a dream to me_

_That somehow came true, yeah__  
_

When Rose recognized the song, she buried her head into The Doctor's shoulder. She wondered what she did to deserve him, or any of this

_And I know tomorrow_

_Will still be the same?_

_'Cause we got a life of love_

_That won't ever change and__  
_

_Everyday love me your own special way_

_Melt all my heart away with a smile_

_Take time to tell me you really care_

_And we'll share tomorrow together_

_Ooh baby, I'll always love you forever_

_Ever, ever, ever__  
_

The Doctor was whispering the words into her ear, and she kissed his neck.

_There'll always be sunshine_

_When I look at you, yeah_

_It's something I can't explain_

_Just the things that you do__  
_

_And if you get lonely_

_Call me and take_

_A second to give to me_

_That magic you make and__  
_

_Everyday love me your own special way_

_Melt all my heart away with a smile_

_Take time to tell me you really care_

_And we'll share tomorrow together_

_Ooh baby, baby, I'll always love you forever_

_Ooh baby, ooh baby, yeah baby, yeah baby, forever__  
_

_Always love you forever_

_Always love you forever_

_Always love you forever__  
__Yes, I'm the one who_

_Yes, I'm the one who loves you_

_Always and forever, I love you_

When the song finished, Rose pulled back.

"Thank you," she said, and hugged him again

"My pleasure, Rose,"

**Thank you for reading! And I will try to update it soon. I am warning you now; it isn't all fluff, sadly :'( **

**Please leave a comment**

**xx**__


End file.
